On Monday, Luis and Umaima decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend Ishaan to time them with a stopwatch. Luis sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 55.65 seconds. When it was Umaima's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 27.78 seconds. How much faster was Umaima than Luis in seconds?
To find how much faster Umaima was than Luis, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Luis's time - Umaima's time = difference in times. ${5}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ Umaima was 27.87 seconds faster than Luis.